How to Save a Life
by Kuroya-hime
Summary: I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life.  Laven SongFic
1. Chapter 1

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

"Hey, Moyashi-chan," I looked over at my white haired friend. He had been looking different lately. More tired? Stressed? I wasn't then sure but I knew things weren't going well at home with Cross and all of the NOAH street gang after him. " We need to talk." He walks. I said, "Sit down it's just a talk."

_He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

He gave me his usual gentlemanly polite smile. I should have known it was fake, but then I guess I didn't know much of anything did I? I stared politely right on through.

"What is it, Lavi?" his sleeve raised slightly revealing a fractured glimpse of red cuts new and old. He kept smiling.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
_

"I was just wondering how you were doing, ya no?" I tried to sound normal but my voice had been quivering and I knew he would notice. He was Allen after all. He always had a knack for knowing what everyone else was thinking, while making sure no one could even catch a blink of his heart.

"Yeah?" He looked over at the door. I kept looking at the window to our right.

"Allen, please. Just look at me." I grabbed his hand. His head jerked over. He was smiling. Smiling. I nearly cried. But instead I slapped him.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

He looked at me shocked for a moment. "You idiot!" I whispered pressing his hands to my forehead. "Why can't you just tell me about things? You think I can't see this!" I pulled his wrist up and his sleeve down. Down his right wrist were scars and cuts. My eyes were stinging with tears. He kept smiling.__

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence

"Allen, please. You're my best friend. I can help you carry your burdens! Please!" I said trying to slip past his defense. I pulled him into embrace without granting innocence.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along_

"I've being telling you. Just go to us for help! Me, Lenalee and Even Yu! We're your friends!" I was beginning to cry, but his eyes stayed a frozen gray. I hadn't noticed how heavy the bags under his eyes were. He looked so tired. So isolated. "You haven't been eating and it looks like you haven't slept in days! You even skipped class last week! Everyone's freaking out! Even the teachers!"

_And pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you_

I'd pray to god that he'd hear me, but both Allen and I had stopped believing things long ago; like as if he was Santa Claus.__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed

"Lavi just Shut up!" Allen was standing now. He had thrown my hand down. " Why won't you just leave me alone? I'm fine! Perfectly fine! What would you know anyway?" His hands were in tight fists and the tell tale British accent, that only came when he was truly angry, was eminent. "Where have you been? Where has everyone been? What? You were studying with Bookman again!"

I couldn't say anything. Had he been crying out for help this whole time? Why hadn't I seen it? "Moyashi-"

"Don't CALL ME THAT!"

_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

We were silent for a while. Then Allen looked at me. "It's just- I'm just not the same." His voice was heavy and quiet. I began to wonder why I came.__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

We left without saying goodbye and I didn't see Allen the next day. Where did I go wrong? I came over to check on him. No one answered the door, but I found my way in. "Allen?" I called. The tiny apartment was so cold. "Allen , you home?" I walked into his room.__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness

His bloody lay limp and encrusted with day old dried blood. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend. I geld him, as I cried. Somewhere along in the bitterness we had parted ways.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"ALLEN!" I cried through tears_._

How to save a life

"ALLEN!"

Why?

Why did he do it?

Why didn't I notice?

Why couldn't I stop him?__

How to save a life

"Moyashi-chan."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life_

"I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life" I'm lying next to your grave, can you feel me? Maybe we would be lying somewhere else, Had I know how to save a life.__

How to save a life


	2. Author's note

Hey everyone so yeah I put the authors note in here cuz I felt like it would ruin the mood of the fic to put it at the top... well this definatly isn't great... I might redo it cuz now that I reread it it kinda sucks... oh well just tell me what you think anything is good... let's see... oh yeah just for all of you fans of 12 months I just wanna let you know that as soon as I get some of the stuff I had stored on Jackie's computer for "Safety" from my Dad's computer sweep that he did, there will be some pretty freakin' awesome chapter's comin' up! It's gettin' to the good part and for all of you who read the originally the one that seemed to be people favorite scene is comin' sooooooon!*makes kissy face wink wink* Also death of summer should be up in the next couple days... speaking of the next couple days (boy I'm ranting alot here) I'm gonna be 15 on the 7th! Yay! I will be deemed by my friend Tack the sophmore, old enough to play some of his hentai games! YAY! *dances around*... more RANTING! If any of you will be a at acen this coming year I'll be there as Miniskirt Ed, Clown crown Allen and either Rin or Lucario! WOOOT! I ish shoooo excited!

*sigh* wow I ranted alot... anyway disclaimer please Allen-kun!

Allen: Alright! Hime-chan doesn't own anything from this fic! ESPECIALLY NOT ME!


End file.
